


Spin the Bottle

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LAURA, High School AU-ish, That is It, They are cheerleaders, Underage Drinking, and kissing, with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Luisa are 16, much too old for cheesy party games, but who is going to say no to the chance to kiss their crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Laura!
> 
> Sorry I am a week late...
> 
> Hope you like fluffy mini-Roisa!

Rose smiled to herself as Luisa walked into the changing room, pulling her hair out of the high ponytail she always wore during practice. Rose really wanted to run her fingers through that hair, find out if it was really as soft as it looked.

Just as Luisa looked up from her phone, Rose looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. She didn’t manage not to stare for long; Luisa’s locker was right next to her own and as the space was quite narrow Luisa brushed against her as she walked past.

‘You are coming to the party tomorrow, right Ro?’ Luisa asked, starting to strip right next to her.

Rose bit her lip as she nodded. ‘Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t miss Mindy’s 16th birthday party for the world.’ Rose grinned as Mindy, a few lockers down let out a big “whoo!”.

Luisa laughed along with her, grabbing a towel from her locker and heading to the showers, making Rose realize she hadn’t lost one article of clothing, too busy trying not to look at the toned expanse of skin that was Luisa’s back.

People usually thought cheerleading was for dumb girls who liked to shout happy cheers as the athletes played sports behind them. But cheerleading took lots of commitment and strength and Luisa definitely had the muscle tone to prove just that. Rose hadn’t really noticed when she started _noticing_ that about Luisa, but she did.

And now, at 16, Rose was starting to wonder if boys were really it for her. She had kissed plenty of them and after hearing her friends gush about the experience, Rose started to realize that wasn’t what it had been like for her. At all. And it didn’t help that Luisa, her very beautiful team- and classmate, was very open about her own preference for kissing girls. But Luisa just saw her as a friend, and that would probably never change.

Luisa turned her face towards the wall as Rose entered the showers, she had the bad habit of staring at the redhead and she really didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. The team was cool with her being gay and had never treated her differently but she figured that might start if she made Rose uncomfortable by staring at her.

Rose was straight and her friend, and Luisa tried not to crush on straight girls, but it was inevitable. Rose was smart, funny, athletic and beautiful, and Luisa only had so much willpower.

‘Can I borrow some of your shampoo?’ Rose asked, picking the shower tight next to Luisa. ‘Yours smells so nice,’ she said with a smile.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Luisa said, handing Rose the bottle, watching from the corner of her eye as Rose wetted her hair and started to massage the coconut scented shampoo into her long, red hair.

Luisa, catching herself staring again, quickly washed the sweat from training off her body and got out of the showers, slipping back into her dress.

She was running a comb through her hair when she was lightly tapped on her shoulder.

‘Your shampoo,’ Rose smiled, handing Luisa the pink bottle back.

‘Yes, thank you,’ Luisa said, not noticing how tiny droplets of water rolled down Rose’s toned arms, connecting the dots between the orange-y freckles dusting every inch of Rose’s skin.

‘Are you taking the bus today?’ Rose asked casually, drying off while Luisa continued to brush her hair.

‘Yeah, you?’

‘Yeah, have you started on that biology assignment yet? I can’t figure out what they mean exactly.’

Luisa smiled. ‘I haven’t started it yet but we can look at it together, if you want. Ms. Fleming is always so unclear on these assignments.’

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, smiling.

Luisa dragged her eyes away from Rose’s pink, smiling lips. They were just friends, teammates and occasional homework partners, nothing more.

‘No problem,’ Luisa said, closing her locker and pulling out her phone, waiting for Rose to get dressed so they could catch the bus together.

Rose tried not to inhale the tropical scent of Luisa’s hair as they sat bowed over their biology assignment together, the random shocking of the bus pushing them even closer together.

‘I think it might have something to do with that formula she wrote on the board a few weeks ago…’ Luisa mused, leafing through her notebook. Rose doing the same.

‘That’s really beautiful,’ Luisa nodded.

‘Oh, thank you.’ Rose blushed a little as she turned the page away from the random doodle of a rose she had been doing during a boring biology lesson.

‘Is there anything you aren’t good at?’ Luisa sighed, softly bumping Rose against the shoulder, smiling warmly at her.

Rose could feel a blush creep into her cheeks, before deciding to play Luisa’s compliment off with a joke.

‘This biology exercise,’ She laughed, bumping against Luisa’s shoulder in return.

‘Well, I am sure that once we figure it out, you will go on to ace this assignment, too.’

‘You say that like you do not get better grades than I do.’ Rose smiled, having finally found the formula Luisa was referring too, seeing that it did make sense.

‘We get the same grades,’ Luisa smiled. ‘You’re just lucky you’re also my friend or I would refuse to help you just to protect my spot at the top of the list,’ Luisa said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 _Friend_ , right, Rose thought. They were just friends.

‘I think this will work,’ Rose said, working out the calculations on another page.

‘Good, now you can explain your answer on the first question to me because I do not understand that one at all,’ Luisa sighed, twisting the ends of her hair around her long, nimble fingers that Rose had not been paying attention to.

* * *

‘Rose! Glad you could make it!’ Mindy shouted way too close to Rose’s ear as she threw her arms around her shoulders.

‘Of course, here, this is for you,’ Rose smiled, handing Mindy her present.

‘Oh my god, thank you!’ Mindy screeched again. ‘Come on! Everyone is already here.’

Rose shrugged off her jacket as Mindy dragged her through the dimly lit hallway to the living room.

Mindy’s parents had gone all out for her Sweet 16 and had gotten her a car, which Mindy had not shut up about in class the whole day, and her party was _huge_. With both boys and girls, which was a big deal when you were 16. But Rose wasn’t really interested in any boys this evening.

She spotted Luisa sitting on a table, her tan legs hanging over the edge and kicking the air. She was wearing a patterned pink dress that looked better on her than it had any rights to.

‘Have a drink!’ Mindy said, pressing a wine-cooler into Rose’s hands. She figured Mindy had a couple of those herself already, if the screaming was anything to go by.

‘Guys! Rose is here!’

‘Rooose!’ Mark yelled, raising his drink to her.

Rose smiled at him but didn’t approach, he was one of the guys she usually kissed at parties like this, and she knew he liked her. She just didn’t like him and she would rather not end up kissing him again.

She tried to walk over to Luisa, but was assaulted by some of her other friends, Nadine, pulling her to the side to yell something about the boy she had a crush on, Ashton, and that Rose had to go ask him if he liked her.

Rose felt like she was 12 again, but passed the message along anyway.

* * *

Luisa had seen Rose walk in, wearing a white strappy dress that made it really hard not to stare. Unfortunately, she had then lost sight of Rose as she was whisked away by Nadine.

Luisa sighed and found some of her other friends and decided to play wingwoman for a little while. There weren’t a lot of girls here who were interested in more than a little peck on the cheek now and again, and as these parties were mostly an excuse for people to hook up, Luisa made herself useful by playing messenger between her friends and the boys they liked.

‘You could just talk to him yourself, you know?’ Luisa laughed as Alice begged her to go talk with Jake for her.

‘He’s just really cute and I get nervous, and I don’t want him to think I’m weird or something.’

‘Why don’t you suggest playing spin the bottle or truth or dare or something?’ Luisa said, no longer interested in Alice’s love life as she had just spotted Rose laughingly dragging another one of their mutual friends to the other side of the room.

‘We’re too old for that,’ Alice whined, oblivious to Luisa’s distraction.

As Rose disappeared from sight again, Luisa sighed and turned towards the group of boys Jake was a part of. ‘Hey! Do you guys want to play spin the bottle?’ she yelled, draining the rest of her own drink to hold the empty bottle up, winking suggestively at the group of guys as they started to push each other in that way boys always did and Luisa just couldn’t understand.

‘Is your pretty friend joining in?’ Jake asked, looking at Alice, who immediately blushed and hid behind Luisa.

‘Yeah, you in?’ Luisa yelled back.

‘Sure, if you get your other friends to play too,’ one of the other boys, Mark or something, said.

Luisa gave him some vague hand gesture before turning around to get anyone interested in playing into the room. Hoping to find Rose and ask her to play too, it was a chance-based game and as the male/female division at this party was pretty even, there was a big change she would at least get to kiss some girls and she might even get a kiss from Rose, they were just friends but it would make kissing a couple of boys totally worth it.

* * *

Now Nadine and Ashton were now locked at the lips on the couch, Rose tried once again to go and find Luisa, only to have Mark tap her on the shoulder and flash her one of his dazzling grins, or so her friends told her.

Mark was a junior but already a big deal in the football team and all her friends encouraged her to go out with him, because he was “so hot”.

‘We’re gonna go play spin the bottle, wanna join?’ he asked, tousling his blond hair.

‘What are we, 13?’ Rose laughed, really not feeling up to it.

‘Ah, come on, Rosie,’ Mark smiled, Rose trying not to cringe at the nickname. Only her father ever called her that. And she didn’t appreciate Mark doing it. ‘It will be fun, I promise it will be fun.’ He wiggled his eyebrows and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Rose sighed and reluctantly gave in, if everyone else was playing, she might as well play too.

She sat down in the circle next to Mark, whose arm was still annoyingly around her shoulder.

Rose smiled as she spotted Luisa sitting at the opposite side of the circle from her, tossing an empty glass bottle from hand to hand.

Luisa winked at her, Rose smiled back and pushed Mark’s arm away from her. Maybe this could be a fun game to play after all.

‘Okay, the birthday girl goes first,’ Luisa grinned, passing the bottle to Mindy who smiled at one of the other jocks whose name Rose wasn’t really sure of. John maybe.

The party was only going for an hour or so, but already everyone had paired up and was sufficiently buzzed to play a game Rose had hoped they’d outgrown.

Mindy giggled and leaned forward, giving the bottle a spin.

‘Sorry, bro,’ Jake said as he leaned over to lightly peck Mindy on the lips, both John-or-something and Alice looking at them sadly.

The game continued like that for a while, nothing really interesting happening as no one got paired with the person they wanted, so all kisses were short and chaste.

Rose had to kiss Nadine at some point, and Luisa pulled a face as she had to kiss John, whose name turned out to be Eric.

Then it was Mark’s turn, he winked at Rose before giving the bottle a quick spin, the bottle slowed down just before Rose, and the group started to ‘ooh’ as it seemed it would stop on her, only for the glass to just pass over her and land on Ashton.

‘Dude, no!’ Ashton laughed.

‘Come here!’ Mark smiled, holding out his hand and going for a bro fist.

‘Hey! Hold up!’ Luisa protested, not going to let them get away with it this easy.

‘If Rose and Nadine had to kiss, you have to kiss. It’s the rules,’ Luisa said smugly.

‘No way! I am not kissing a dude! Sorry bro, it’s not happening,’ Mark said, grinning uncomfortably.

‘Then you’ll be disqualified,’ Luisa said, sounding weirdly happy about that.

‘Fine, no homo, though.’ Mark said as he grabbed Ashton by his shoulder and pressed their lips together in what must have been the shortest kiss in the history of this game. Both of them aggressively wiping their lips afterwards to let everyone know this was not something they normally did.

Luisa, satisfied by this development passed the bottle along to the next person.

Slowly people started to get paired with the people they wanted and the kisses starting getting more intense, usually followed by that couple leaving the group to go find somewhere more quiet to continue making out. Rose had to kiss another couple of her friends along the way, a few of the boys but never Mark or Luisa. And she could feel Mark getting agitated as another one of his friends left the group with a girl.

But with a significantly smaller group Mark chance of getting paired with Rose was significantly higher and Rose watched with dread building in her stomach as the bottle slowed down to eventually stop, aimed right at her.

Mark triumphantly fist-pumped the air as he pulled Rose in for a kiss.

Luisa averted her eyes as Rose touched lips with Mark. She knew Rose had some sort of thing going with him, but honestly, Rose deserved so much better. Mark was a douche, just like the rest of his teammates honestly.

She could hear the other people start to cheer as they deepened the kiss and Luisa repressed the urge to gag.

Rose kept her mouth closed at first but relented when Mark kept insistently licking her lips. The kiss was too wet, had too much teeth and Rose wished it would end already.

She finally pulled away and tried not to immediately wipe her mouth. Mark grinned at her happily. Rose gave him a tight smile but he didn’t seem to notice it.

‘Want to get out of here?’ Mark asked, leaning in close enough for Rose to get another whiff of his too strong body spray.

‘I think I want to play a little longer.’ Rose gave him a small smile and pacifying squeezed his knee. She really did not want to go find a quiet corner for a prolonged repeat performance of this kiss combined with some clumsy groping of her breasts. Every second Mark kept his hand on her leg, Rose was becoming more sure that Mark, and honestly boys in general, where not going to do the trick for her. Ever.

‘Fine,’ Mark sighed, leaning backwards, no longer interested in this game.

Luisa watched the quiet exchange between Mark and Rose and had to smile to herself when Rose wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved subtly away from Mark. Maybe the “thing” between them was more one-sides than she had initially thought.

Then suddenly someone pressed the empty glass bottle into her hand, it was her turn again.

‘Haven’t I kissed everyone by now?’ Luisa smiled as she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle, knowing fully well that there was one person still playing she hadn’t had the pleasure of kissing yet.

‘Not everyone,’ Rose said, tilting her head to the side a little in that adorable way that made Luisa’s heart beat a little faster.

‘Well, let’s see if we can fix that.’ Luisa smiled at Rose and gave her an exaggerated wink, and to her surprise Rose blushed a little.

Luisa gave the bottle a spin, two pairs of eyes following its progress with interest as the bottle slowed down, pointing right at Rose.

‘Well, I guess you will have kissed everyone now,’ she said, Luisa seeing her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

Even if it was just in a stupid game of spin the bottle, she was going to enjoy this. She had dreamt this for weeks now.

Rose bit her lip as Luisa leaned forward, spin the bottle was as good an excuse as any and she couldn’t quite believe she was going to feel first-hand what Luisa’s lips felt like.

Luisa softly brushed her lips over Rose’s,, noticing how soft they were. She didn’t dare deepen the kiss, Rose was her friend and teammate, and most importantly straight. Even if she didn’t seem to like Mark a whole lot.

The soft brush of Luisa’s lips on her sends sparks down her spine, and without realizing it, Rose opened her mouth a little, her tongue stroking Luisa’s lips, tasting the other girl’s lip-gloss.

Luisa gasped as she felt Rose’s tongue lick across her closed lips, her action inadvertently opening her mouth and deepening the kiss.

Rose’s tongue delved into her mouth without any hesitation and Luisa unfroze immediately to respond in kind.

Rose could feel Luisa’s hand tangle in her hair as she pulled her even closer. They were really _kissing_ now and Rose had never felt so elated doing it. Luisa was a really great kisser; it wasn’t too wet, too hard, too fast and it had just the right amount of tongue. Rose felt like she was floating, this was what kissing was supposed to feel like.

Rose started to smile into the kiss, happy that Luisa seemed to be enjoying this too, until someone roughly pulled her away by the shoulder, breaking the kiss.

Luisa hadn’t heard the others cheering and whispering until Rose suddenly broke the kiss.

Luisa smiled and opened her eyes, expecting to see Rose’s beautiful blue eyes staring back at her, only to notice that Rose was no longer looking at her at all.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Mark yelled angrily, his hand clawed around Rose’s shoulder.

‘Let go, you’re hurting me,’ Rose said, closing her hand around Mark’s wrist and shoving him away from her.

‘Are you fucking gay or something? Why are you kissing _her_ like that? Fucking dyke.’

At the girls in the circle started yelling at once.

‘Fuck off, Mark.’

‘Dude, what is wrong with you?’

‘Leave them alone.’’

‘You did not just call her that,’

Luisa felt very happy and proud about her friends coming to her defense like this until she saw Rose, quietly sitting in the middle of the circle, looking totally alone in a room full of people.

Luisa reached out, her fingers barely touching Rose’s skin before the redhead jumped up and stormed out. Luisa just catching a flash of tears making her way down the redhead’s cheeks.

‘What the fuck!’ Mark yelled again, now turning towards Luisa. ‘Have you been kissing with my girl, Alver?’ Mark said as Luisa got to her feet.

‘First of all, it is none of your business who I have been kissing, second, Rose is not your girl. She’s nobody’s girl. Not mine and definitely not yours. She’s my friend and you made her cry, so let me pass, asshole,’ Luisa said, forcing her way past Mark, who seemed to be stunned that someone had just stood up to him.

‘Have you seen were Rose went?’ Luisa asked as she walked past a concerned looking Petra and Nadine.

‘No, she just stormed past us, I think she was crying.’

‘What happened?’ Nadine asked.

‘We kissed and then Mark threw a fit,’ Luisa explained, not having any time to elaborate.

‘You kissed?! What! When?’ Petra yelled in surprise.

‘Are you sure you should be going after her, then?’

‘We have to talk about what just happened, and that asshole made her cry.’

Luisa left Petra and Nadine and walked through the open front door, hoping to find Rose outside.

She spotted a flash of white near one of the cars haphazardly parked on the driveway.

‘Rose!’ she yelled, jogging over to the crying girl.

‘Hey, don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot. Did he hurt you?’

Rose shook her head and looked up, blinking to get rid of her tears. ‘No, no he didn’t hurt me.’

‘Good, otherwise I would have made sure the line of assholes ended with him.’

That made Rose smile and Luisa carefully put her hand on Rose’s shoulder, if it wasn’t Mark that had her upset maybe it was her, so she wasn’t certain if her touch would be appreciated.

‘It was just a kiss, Rose. In a stupid game, it doesn’t have to change anything,’ Luisa said, the words burning in her throat as she spoke them, she desperately wanted things to change.

Rose looked at her, really looked at her, her watery blue eyes looking softer than Luisa could ever remember them being.

‘No,’ Rose said resolutely. ‘It wasn’t just a kiss, I, I liked kissing you, a lot. And I have been thinking about you a lot too. And I want it to change things,’ Rose said, carefully watching Luisa’s face. ‘He wasn’t wrong, I think I really am gay.’

Luisa couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from turning up, she felt like shouting her luck off the rooftops.

‘I am still going to kill him for calling you a dyke,’ Luisa murmured, but her happiness that Rose wasn’t upset about the kiss made her forget about Mark quickly. ‘I really liked kissing you, too. And I can’t stop thinking about you either,’ Luisa said, trailing her hand down from Rose’s shoulder to lace their fingers together, Rose smiling as she did so.

They stood like that in silence for a while.

‘Luisa, truth or dare?’ Rose said with a grin, catching Luisa slightly off guard.

‘What?’ Luisa said, not understanding what was happening right now.

‘Just pick one,’ Rose said, still smiling, swinging their linked hands lightly between their bodies.

‘Dare,’ Luisa said, only now realizing where Rose was going with this.

‘Kiss me,’ Rose grinned, already pulling Luisa closer.

And Luisa did, their second kiss, being watched by far fewer people and not as rudely interrupted, was even better than the first. Luisa’s hand was in her hair and the other on her waist, holding her close.

Eventually the need for air forced them apart and this time Luisa did open her eyes to find Rose’s blue ones shining back at her.

‘Want to go back inside?’ Luisa said softly, not wanting to break the trance they were both seemingly under.

Rose shook her head. ‘No, I don’t want to see Mark, because I think I might do something stupid like punch him. I can’t believe I kissed him, he is so bad at it. I prefer kissing you. You smell much nicer, too.’ Rose smiled. ‘Like coconut.’

‘That’s my shampoo,’ Luisa grinned, leaning in closer to catch a whiff of the same scent coming from Rose’s hair.

‘I like it. I also want to kiss you again pretty badly. So, can we get back to that? While no one watches?’

Luisa beamed. ‘I don’t think Mindy will miss us.’

Rose smiled back, wrapping her arms around her friend and teammate’s neck to pull her in for another kiss. Who knew childish games could be fun after all?


End file.
